Quizás no es amor: el nuevo amor de Onodera Ritsu
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Onodera Ritsu se encontraba cansado de ser perseguido por Takano Masamune, hasta que un día visitó una librería con tal de cubrirse de la lluvia donde conoce a un joven empleado. Onodera experimentará nuevos sentimientos por el joven empleado, sentimientos que creyó jamás volver a tener. Fic corto.
1. Nuevo amor?

**"Nuevo amor?"**

Las ventanas empañadas desde un cielo nublado y gris, esclarecían el pequeño universo en que Onodera Ritsu estaba sometido gracias a las largas horas en que su trabajo tomaba curso; el cansancio extremo, lo abochornaba a causa del mismo frío.

El día prometía poco, las premisas del clima y del trabajo combinados le provocaban frustración por no tener tiempo para él.

Ansiaba tanto poder relajarse en su departamento, leer un buen libro, tomarse una cálida ducha y luego dormir cómodamente en su cama esperando no despertar con el estrés de tener qué regresar al trabajo donde lo acosaban. Esa persona había sido su amor de preparatoria, y posiblemente el mejor que tuvo en su corta vida, pero volverse a enamorar de la misma persona sonaba imposible, no?

Takano Masamune, el antes Saga Masamune.

El primer amor de Onodera Ritsu y el único en su vida, para él jamás habrá alguien que pueda hacerlo sentir tan especial como lo hizo él en el pasado.

Pero los tiempos cambian, las personas nos transformamos en aquello que juramos no ser y las situaciones nos van modificando en alguien desconocido para nosotros. Si Ritsu hubiera sabido que las cosas con Masamune no iban a funcionar jamás en sus peores sueños se le hubiera declarado en la biblioteca aquel día, pero las circunstancias habían sido otras y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de lo que había hecho de manera impulsiva.

Muy dolido estaba por tener qué lidiar con su Jefe en el trabajo, pidiéndole trabajos extenuantes, acosarlo, molestarlo, etc. Mucho tenía con que lidiar como para ponerse a pensar en si su vida iba por el lado correcto, aunque posiblemente no estaba bien direccionada porque se sentía presionado en querer a Takano Masamune.

Acaso no entendía que el pasado se queda atrás? _Al parecer no_, se decía, _acaso no ve que esto no es amor? _

Las horas pasaban conforme el día se oscurecía desde las ventanas empañadas, formando pequeñas formas circulares en la orilla de la ventana, agrietándose en líneas deformes dándole a entender al joven editor de manga shojo que comenzaba a llover.

Echó un leve gruñido frustrado, recordando que se le había olvidado el paraguas en el departamento.

Terminaría de trabajar y de paso mojarse, que día tan molesto!

De regreso a su departamento, estaba echo un lío del mismo modo en que su ropa ensopada se le pegaba a la piel como pegamento indeleble moviéndole sensaciones incómodas para su mismo bienestar. Avanzaba apesadumbrado, ya que correr para ocultarse en algún lugar del camino no lo salvaría de mojarse entero si ya de por sí lo estaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos se hartó de la incómoda sensación, y decidió meterse en uno de los locales del distrito.

Terminó metiéndose en una librería gigantesca, una que le agradaba entrar cuando los libros de sus autores favoritos publicaban sus nuevos proyectos: La librería Marimo.

Se puso a ver algunas publicaciones de los mejores autores que conocía, recordando que había leído algunos cuando estaba en la preparatoria, entre ellos lo que su "Senpai" leía de igual manera.

Echó un quejido molesto y extenuante al recordar esos momentos que tanto añoraba dejar atrás.

Ojeó unas páginas de un libro que le llamó la atención, maravillado con la calidad en que la editorial lo manejó no pudo evitar querérselo llevar a casa lo antes posible.

_Tu te vienes conmigo!_ Le dijo al libro de Usami Akihiko con estrellas en los ojos como quien diría alguien que ve a su mayor ídolo en un concierto.

Se llevó el libro a la caja, con el rostro iluminado a pesar de tener bolsas en los ojos y días enteros sin dormir a causa de ese alguien…

—Eso es todo?— le preguntó el apuesto empleado de la librería, sonriéndole cálidamente. Onodera asintió, percatándose del hombre que tenía enfrente. —Quieres que lo envuelva por ti? O así está bien?—

—No, así está bien— Espetó, analizando las facciones de aquel muchacho que lo atendía con tanta naturalidad, atrayendo la atención innecesaria del joven editor.

—Ah, este libro es maravilloso—- Resopló cantarín, apreciando el libro con amplio interés. —Lo leí el día en que nos llegó a la librería, me gustó muchísimo— Onodera se quedó pasmado, viendo que había alguien que apreciaba el autor que a él le gustaba, lo miró con más detalle y notó que tenía unos piercings en la oreja y unos cabellos castaños muy alocados para su gusto. _Qué tipo tan raro_, se dijo, haciendo una mueca de extrañeza. —Dime, a ti te gustan las publicaciones de Usami Akihiko?— Preguntó interesado.

Onodera limitado a decir algo proveniente de su propia voz, asintió.

Para su sorpresa, se había sonrojado ligeramente de las mejillas, luciendo su color rojo translúcido a través de su piel blanca.

—Me encanta saber que hay gente así!— Exclamó sin darle el libro del todo. Onodera comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Me puede dar el libro?— Demandó Onodera Ritsu alzando la voz, mirándolo con recelo. —Estoy apurado— Repuso, viendo que la expresión del joven empleado lo escudriñaba con la mirada.

—Ah, sí claro— Le entregó el libro y el recibo del pago. —Te puedo decir algo?— Cuestionó acercándose a él, provocando otro sonrojo en el joven editor.

Ahora qué?

—No tengo tiempo para eso— Respingó Onodera dándose un giro de noventa grados directo a la puerta de salida. Una mano varonil y cálida lo atrapó de la muñeca, girando su cuerpo hacia él. El empleado oscureció ligeramente su semblante, escaneándole con suma intensidad.

De pronto, posó su mano izquierda sobre sus mejillas encendidas y pasó su tacto sobre su cabellera mojada, echando un suspiro de susto.

—Estaba en lo correcto— Supuso preocupado. —Estás empapado!—

No le dio tiempo a Onodera de hablar cuando lo secó fútilmente con un pequeño pañuelo color azul celeste sobre los cabellos mojados de Onodera. Este terminó por colorarse a más no poder, sintiendo su pecho dar un brinco de su posición original.

Qué le pasaba a Onodera Ritsu?

—Tienes paraguas?— Preguntó el empleado de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel. Parecía tan dulce e inocente como lo era él en el pasado cuando se fijó en Masamune, al recordarlo sintió escalofríos atravesarle la espina dorsal, temblando en el agarre cuidadoso del empleado. —Veo que te estás enfermando— Murmuró consternado. —No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré— Se ofreció sin chistar, dejando a un Onodera muy confundido y un tanto molesto.

Por qué un simple empleado de una librería gigantesca debía de ayudarlo?

Mucho tenía con Masamune como para lidiar con alguien más, y de paso atractivo y muy acomedido.

—Mi turno acabará en cinco minutos— Avisó. —Espérame aquí, yo te llevaré a casa—

—No es necesario— Negó Onodera con voz trémula, bajando la mirada de la suya. —Además, no te conozco bien—

—Soy Yukina Kou— Se presentó tendiéndole su tarjeta de manera precipitada, algo que el editor interpretó como un paso más en la supuesta ayuda que le darían. —Soy estudiante de arte, tengo 21 años—

—Onodera Ritsu— Se inmutó en decir, rendido ante la amabilidad del joven. —Soy editor de manga de la editorial Marukawa, tengo 25 años— Le dio su tarjeta y se limitó a voltearse a otro lado esperando no colorarse otra vez frente a un desconocido.

Yukina echó un grito de asombró, alumbrando su joven rostro como un fuego encendido; Onodera lo miró confundido. Por qué la emoción?

—Esa editorial publica los mejores mangas— Expresó emocionado. —Tienen historias que me han echo llorar y me atrevo a decir que tienen mejores historias que algunas obras de literatura, aunque admito que nadie le gana a Usami Akihiko, sus historias son extrañas pero a la vez tienen mucha imaginación—

Onodera estaba perdido, porque no se esperaba que hubiera un joven que le gustaran los manga shojo, si él mismo los repudiaba, sobre todo gracias a su Jefe que lo sacaba de sus casillas a diario. Por su culpa no había dormido en días.

Sin embargo, concordaba en que las obras de Usami Akihiko eran de sus favoritas, por lo que decidió darle crédito al muchacho, cambiando su opinión respecto a él.

—Digo lo mismo— Repuso apremiante. —Usami Akihiko tiene historias interesantes y muy raras—

—Tienes buen gusto, Onodera— Al escuchar su nombre ser mencionado con tanta dulzura no pudo evitar colorarse de nuevo, tensando su pequeño cuerpo en forma de ovillo. Qué apenado se sentía.

Habiendo pasado los cinco minutos, el joven Yukina lo llevó a casa con el paraguas a su disposición, brindándole a Onodera una seguridad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Los pasos tranquilos del joven, la sonrisa encantadora, sus grandes manos muy refinadas, hasta el piercing le parecía interesante cuando lo analizó en el camino de regreso.

La manera en la que lo trataba fue especial, y eso hacia que el joven editor tuviera deseos de volver a la librería Marimo, quizás para darle las gracias por las amables atenciones que le brindó, pero no era amor, verdad?

Solo le daría las gracias y ya.

No es como si fuera amor a primera vista, si esas cosas no pasan en la vida real, siendo él que vivió un amor similar con su Jefe al mando, no pudo haber caído tan fácil.

Onodera Ritsu no cree en el amor a primera vista, tampoco en el destino, nada de esas boberías en que la gente común y corriente cree con tanta pasión y benevolencia.

Lo que sintió por Yukina Kou ese día en la librería no es amor! Definitivamente no era amor, se convencería de que así eran las cosas, bueno al menos eso quería creer.

.

.

.

.

**PD.** Nuevo proyecto de esta serie, segundo fanfic.  
Espero que les guste.


	2. Necesito verte?

**"Necesito verte?"**

El clima nublado, chantajeaba la atareada mente del joven editor de forma inadecuada. Llevaba días en que se sentía de la patada, inclusive pensaba en no presentarse en el trabajo de tan agotado que se encontraba; su cuerpo perecía frugalmente, indispuesto a moverse para el deber.

Llevaba días sin tener un sueño reparador, sin alimentarse correctamente, sin darse duchas diarias, el departamento echo un lío por doquier, la comida del refrigerador echada a perder. En resumidas cuentas, su vida iba por mal camino y necesitaba desligarse del demandante trabajo en que su Jefe lo sometía con tal de cumplir con las fechas de entrega de los trabajos.

Al ponerse la ropa aquella mañana, se dio cuenta que había perdido peso, porque los vaqueros que solía ponerse para el trabajo se le bajaban de la cadera, sumándole que su camisa de manga larga de color amarillo mostaza le hacia verse distinto ante su mismo reflejo a través del espejo de su baño.

Se miró unos cuantos segundos que para él fueron eternidades; se veía fatal, y eso le asustaba con grandeza.

Nunca se había visto tan degradado en su vida.

Quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas no aparecían por más que rogara que salieran de sus ojos exhaustos.

Quiso dejar el trabajo por ese día y dedicarse a reponer los alimentos de su refrigerador que estaban vencidos o podridos.

Pudo haberse dado el día libre del trabajo, pero como era excesivamente cumplido y responsable, no se atrevió a llamar la atención de su vecino, alías Takano Masamune.

Sabía que si no se presentaba en la editorial, lo iría a buscar para exigir una respuesta acerca de la pregunta que tanto le hacia (Me quieres?) y lo tenía apesadumbrado de mente, además quería hacer una visita secreta a un lugar que llevaba días en faltar.

Quería darle las "gracias" al joven empleado que lo ayudó aquel día en que se empapó de cuerpo completo y lo trató sin dejar cabos sueltos, o sea, un trato diferente y digno de su persona.

Veía a ratos del día la tarjeta con su número de contacto, su nombre bien deletreado como el de una estrella famosa, hasta le parecía normal ver la tarjeta entre sus manos.

Se sorprendía así mismo fijado en la única conexión que tenía con Yukina Kou.

Antes de marcharse de su departamento, le echó otra mirada a la tarjeta repitiéndose que no era amor lo que sentía, sino agradecimiento y aprecio por haberlo auxiliado en tiempos de crisis.

_Solo eso_, se decía a menudo,_ definitivamente no es amor!_

Cogió el paraguas antes de marcharse completamente.

* * *

Luego de una jornada laboral de doce horas exhaustivas, se dirigió hacia la librería donde suponía encontrarse al joven empleado que lo auxilió el otro día; con mariposas en el estómago, combinado con el frío del invierno sentía cómo su reducido mundo se expandía lentamente. Teniendo sensaciones que creía haber desechado cuando se rompió su corazón en la preparatoria.

Estando a unos cuantos pasos por llegar al recinto, se detuvo en seco, arrepintiéndose de su acción. Qué le diría a Yukina después de haberse disculpado?Qué seguía?

Optó por meterse a una cafetería así sin más, suspiro aliviado de no haber cometido una acción desconocida de él mismo, aunque se advirtió que no bajaría la guardia si volvía ir a la librería y toparse con Yukina, porque ese muchacho lo había tratado bien. Temía ilusionarse por una tontería.

Pidió un americano sin azúcar, sentándose en un sillón verde menta acolchonado y expansivo para que cupiera con todo y su maletín de trabajo, depositó sus cosas al lado pensando en que quizás dedicarse un rato a solas bebiendo un buen café no le vendría mal.

Sacó el libro que compró en la librería Marimo, el de Usami Akihiko y se dispuso a leer por lo que parecía ser una experiencia placentera y renovante para el joven editor.

La trajeron su café, humeante y cálido, perfecto para el frío.

En cuanto levantó la vista, vio a la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese lugar: Yukina Kou.

Su pecho dio un salto y su corazón latió a ritmo acelerado, impulsando al joven editor quedarse estático ante la presencia del muchacho castaño.

Fue notado por el mismo, y se acercó a él.

—Onodera— Lo saludó cortés. —Está libre?— Preguntó refiriéndose al asiento sobrante de su mesa, viendo que lucía su cálida sonrisa no pudo negársele. Asintió rendido a sus encantos. —Gracias— Se sentó con presencia, depositando su mochila escolar en el suelo.

La mesera se acercó a pedirle la orden, a lo que él pidió un americano con azúcar y un shot extra de expreso. Onodera lo escaneó como detective, escondiendo su mirada detrás del libro, analizando los movimientos artísticos que producía el joven empleado con tanta naturalidad que hasta le impactó ver cómo no se sentía incómodo frente a su presencia callada y malhumorada.

Se preguntó por qué no se molestaba de su malhumor, si la mayoría de las personas, incluyendo a su Jefe, le referían su pésimo humor muy a menudo. Algo que le frustraba, porque se convirtió de esa manera a causa de las circunstancias que vivió, añadiéndole que se le rompió el corazón hecho que lo cambió por completo.

—Onodera— Le llamó Yukina. Este alzó la vista, detrás de su libro. —No te has enfermado?—

Negó de manera pausada.

Temía decir alguna imprudencia producto de su propio nerviosismo.

—Qué gusto me da saberlo— Sonrió gustoso, cerrando los párpados. —No paraba de pensar que no habías venido a la librería a causa de un resfriado—

Notó que no había venido a la librería, si quería agradecerle lo del otro día ese era el momento de hacerlo.

—Em, gracias— Espetó torpe.

Yukina lo miró confundido, a lo que Onodera se sonrojó como tomate, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su temperatura corporal subirse.

—Qué?— Verbalizó con cara de signo de interrogación.

—Gracias por ayudarme el otro día— Lo dijo casi como un grito ahogado, avergonzado por su torpeza e inmediatamente ocultó su rostro en el libro. —Es todo— Aclaró su garganta.

—Oh, eso— Suspiró. —No hay de qué— Disuadió con la mano airada. —Veo que hoy tampoco trajiste tu paraguas— Comentó atento.

_Qué? Pero si hoy me traje mi…_ bajó la cabeza notando que había dejado el paraguas. No en su casa, sino en el trabajo! _Maldición. _Rechinó los dientes, frustrado por su inatención.

—Se te olvidó?— Le preguntó desconcertado.

—Em, pues sí— Respondió cabizbajo, mutilando su cabeza internamente del mismo coraje. Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado su paraguas! Si se lo había llevado esa mañana.

Echó un quejido encolerizado, gruñendo y jalándose los pelos.

—Yo te ayudaré— Se ofreció Yukina muy dispuesto.

—No es necesario— Disuadió avergonzado. —No lloverá hoy—

Oh sorpresa, el ruido de los relámpagos y el cielo tronando significaba que llovería en cualquier momento.

El día de Onodera iba de mal en peor.

Suspiró abatido, bajando la cabeza en derrota.

—Onodera— Dijo su nombre con tanta dulzura que no evitó colorarse. —Yo me ofrezco a ayudarte, no importa las veces que sean—

—Pero…— Se trabó una vez entrando en razón de sus acciones. El rostro preocupado de Yukina le miraba intensamente, con los codos descansando en el borde de la mesa, sus cabellos castaños brillando sedosos con la escasa iluminación de la cafetería. Parecía de ensueño. —Está bien— Accedió, levantando la cabeza de su pose derrotada. —Pero, solo a mi casa y ya!— Advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah sí, claro!— Dijo. —No te preocupes por nada—

No, ya no tenía qué preocuparse por nada de momento, al menos quería creer que lo que experimentaba teniéndolo de frente no era aquello que repudiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya no estaba tan a la negativa con ello.


	3. Hay tiempo para el amor?

**"Hay tiempo para el amor?"**

Los pasos avejentados del estado anonadado del joven editor, decaían como una frecuencia perdida en el horizonte, como una mala señal a distancia.

Caminaba y al caminar los pies le dolían y se entumecían conforme se exigía a seguir a ese ritmo con tal de llegar a su no tan cómoda casa. Lo único que no quería era que lo Takano lo bombardeara de preguntas con su malhumor saliéndose de sus casillas.

Procuraba no ser tan notorio con sus acciones, para no preocupar a su acompañante que con tanta amabilidad se ofreció en llevarlo sano y salvo a casa.

Yukina usaba un paraguas azul celeste (mismo color que su pañuelo) que cubría a ambos con facilidad, los truenos del cielo se oían como gritos furiosos provenientes del cielo gris, parecían hazes de luz agolpándose a borbotones al unísono.

Onodera miraba de reojo a su acompañante, que con su silencio lo reconfortaba, brindándole la seguridad que necesitaba.

Le resultaba raro que no hablaba siendo él que era el que inició su primera conversación y el que se ofreció a llevarlo a casa por segunda ocasión.

A Onodera le incomodaba el silencio penetrante, al menos el que tenía con Masamune, pero con Yukina curiosamente no lo sentía de esa manera.

—Onodera, te encuentras bien?— Se ladeó con gesto preocupado, posando una mano delicada sobre la frente del castaño, provocando en él un leve sonrojo.

—Perfecto— Se quitó la mano de encima, sintiéndose estremecer con el pequeño roce que recibió del joven. —Ocúpate de tus asuntos—

—Me daba la impresión que tenías fiebre— Repuso, doblando las cejas. —Y la tienes— Refirió apuntando su rostro con cierta distancia para no ser manoteado por Onodera y su malhumor. —Mañana no vayas a trabajar, no vaya ser que contagies a tus subordinados—

—No faltaré al trabajo por un simple resfriado— Reparó, sintiéndose empalidecer con los pasos que incrementaban y no parecían estar cerca de llegar a su departamento, todavía les quedaban un par de cuadras para llegar y desconocía si viviría para contarlo. —Yo solo me dedico al trabajo—

—Y para el amor?— Lo volteó a ver de soslayo. —Tampoco tienes tiempo para eso? O solo para el trabajo?—

Su corazón latió fuerte a través de su pecho, esparciéndose por sus extremidades recorriendo con intensidad hasta su cerebro; parecía que su cuerpo bailaba a la par con las palabras de Yukina.

_No es amor!_ Se dijo en protesta, _esto definitivamente no es amor. _

—Mejor concéntrate en tus asuntos y deja los míos de lado— Dijo tratando de sonar convincente, pero no se convenció ni a sí mismo. —Eres muy joven para centrarte en un hombre de mi edad—

—Eres cuatro años más grande que yo— Obvió lo que dijo. —No es mucha la diferencia—

—Ya me voy— Comenzó a caminar sintiendo su cuerpo arder a mil por hora, dejando al joven empleado detrás; ya no sabía qué decirle para no verse tan obvio ante su presencia, pero fue inútil. Todos sus esfuerzos por dejar de lado sus confusos sentimientos que desconocía de dónde provenían fueron directos a la basura.

Su cuerpo costeaba en responderle y perdía fuerzas con cada paso que daba, dadas las terribles circunstancias en que había sometido su propio cuerpo, no contaba con arribar a casa completo.

Una mano varonil y cálida lo tomó de la muñeca, girándolo con destreza, al mismo tiempo que directo. El joven Yukina lo había sostenido con solo un brazo, encarándolo de frente, luciendo una expresión seria.

—Onodera, ardes en fiebre— Dio por hecho, palpando el rostro ardido de Onodera. —Tu crees que estaré tranquilo si te dejo solo? Me estás subestimando—

—Suéltame!— Protestó, viendo cómo el muchacho era más fuerte que Masamune. —No tienes derecho a decidir por mi—

Antes de decir más, Onodera había caído directamente a los brazos de Yukina habiendo perdido las fuerzas para seguir moviéndose; sus piernas se durmieron, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo cayendo en estupor.

—Onodera!— Exclamó alarmado, reteniéndolo entre su agarre.


	4. Puedo confiar?

**Puedo confiar?**

Las imágenes distorsionadas de un pasado irreparable recorrían la mente atormentada de Onodera, pasando como una película de mal gusto.

Sus ojos no toleraban ver tanta atrocidad, tanta antipatía que su propio ser vivió estando en diferentes panoramas y cómo se había enfrentado a las terribles circunstancias en que se vio forzado a vivir, por mucho que no hubiera querido vivirlas.

Pero, algo lo sacó de sus frustradas cavilaciones, como si un relámpago se estrellara contra su cuerpo haciéndolo reaccionar: su pasado se eliminaba de su corazón cicatrizado.

Las lágrimas decantaban de sus ojos como gotas de lluvia ácida erosionando la tierra, prohibiendo el crecimiento de flores en época primaveral.

Los besos compartidos, las caricias dulces, las palabras que no se dijeron en el momento correcto, los intentos frugales por recuperar lo perdido cuando ya no se encontraba dispuesto a rehacer aquella relación que tanto daño le había ocasionado.

Onodera lloraba amargamente, deshaciendo las imágenes entre sus gotas ácidas, esparciendo su amargo dolor entre ellas.

Sus pies yacían plantados como raíces en el suelo, inamovibles tal como un árbol. Moverse resultaba imposible, porque si lo hacia quizás se rompería las piernas del mismo esfuerzo por querer zafarse.

Pero, dónde se encontraba exactamente? No parecía ser una experiencia real en carne y hueso, no, parecía ser una pesadilla. Aunque, cómo despertar de ello? Si no había manera de cómo fugarse de ahí.

Lloraba como margarita, desarmándose en la más leve ventisca.

—Onodera!— Una voz provino desde lo lejos, captando el mensaje a pesar de hallarse a kilómetros de distancia. —Onodera!— Sonó con más frecuencia. Repetían su nombre innumerables veces.

Sus pies se embelesaron, fundiéndose entre el suelo, fusionado con el mismo siendo parte del suelo, arrastrando su cuerpo con ello y así logrando recuperar total movilidad de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, petrificado y confundido.

De quién provino la voz?

Giró los ojos en todas las direcciones posibles, buscando el origen de su despertador… Yukina Kou era el origen.

Ese muchacho si que era persistente.

—Yukina…— Su voz se deshizo en el intento por emitir palabra.

—No hables, Onodera— Apareció frente a sus ojos, portando una expresión muy conmovedora para el joven editor, tanto que se sintió arder en fiebre de verlo. Lucía verdaderamente como un modelo de revista, con sus cabellos castaños brillando con la poca luz que había en el lugar donde estaba acostado, sus ojos color miel postrados solamente en verlo.

De pronto, le surgió la duda: dónde se encontraba?

—Yukina— Dijo alarmado, tratando de moverse de la cama. —Dónde estoy? No parece que estoy en mi departamento!— Replicó.

—En mi departamento— Comentó despreocupado, regresándolo a la cama justo cuando se estaba quitando las sábanas. —No te preocupes, tengo todo lo que necesitas para tu recuperación—

—No es eso!— Exclamó ausente de la noción del tiempo. —Lo que quiero saber es cuánto tiempo llevo dormido, y qué han dicho de mi trabajo— Si Takano se enteraba de que estaba en el departamento de otro hombre estaría en graves problemas, no podía quedarse con él. —Además no te conozco bien y te das el lujo de retenerme en tu casa cuando yo tengo mi propio departamento—

—Ah sí— Exteriorizó dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo. —Tu departamento desordenado, la comida echada a perder y las sábanas sin lavar, si, si, con eso puedes recuperarte muy rápido— Dijo sarcástico, algo que Onodera no se esperaba.

—Viste mi departamento?— Inquirió dando un paso atrás.

—Pues sí— Respondió, sacando un termómetro del botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en el buró. —Te dije que te llevaría hasta tu casa, entre con tus llaves para poder dejarte en las comodidades de tu departamento, pero viendo el desorden y la mala organización que tenías con tus cosas, preferí llevarte a mi depa— Explicó, colocándole el termómetro vía oral, aunque Onodera protestó al principio la fuerza y paciencia del muchacho lo volvieron a vencer en el juego. —Me tomé la libertad de ir a limpiar tu departamento para que cuando regresaras lo vieras limpio—

Onodera no sabía cómo sentirse, si agradecido o perturbado por las molestias que se había tomado el chico por ayudarle, le hacia pensar que quizás tenía segundas intenciones para con él y eso le daba miedo.

—Onodera, no lo hago porque me sienta responsable de nada— Expuso como si le hubiera leído la mente. —Lo hago porque quiero— Afirmó autoritario, quitándole el termómetro para revisar su temperatura. —Bien, bajó— Lo sacudió y lo metió al botiquín sin problema.

—Cuánto llevo así?—

—Dos días— Contestó.

—Dos días!— Gritó horrorizado, jalándose los pelos. —Me despedirán del trabajo! qué haré?— Intentó levantarse, pero fue retenido nuevamente por Yukina que con la fuerza de un titán lo devolvió a la cama. —Déjame ir a la editorial!—Ordenó como quien diría, pero sus protestas fueron en vano, ningún poder humano podía frenar al chico.

—La salud de Onodera es más importante— Proclamó, clavando sus dedos sobre los hombros de Onodera, que no paraba de sacudirse y protestar por ser liberado. —Si no te recuperas correctamente volverás a recaer, escucha Onodera!— Enfatizó lo último, empujándolo hacia la cama con tal fuerza que perdió en el intercambio entre los dos.

—Cuál es tu afán de retenerme?— Exigió saber, inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Tu bienestar— Respondió con simpleza. —Me interesa tu bienestar, Onodera, no sabes cuánto—

—Por qué?—

—Porque me gustas— Confesó mirándolo de frente, haciendo que el joven editor se estremeciera. —Te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me atreví a acercarme a ti hasta hace poco; cuando te vi por primera vez, capturaste mi atención al tener una expresión única y una atmósfera solitaria rodeándote, para mí fuiste como un haz de luz— Sonrió como si recordara algo lindo. —Quería hablar contigo, pero sabía que me despreciarías de inmediato, y es obvio, imagínate que un completo desconocido se te acerca con segundas intenciones en una librería, jamás volverías!—

—Qué dices?— Onodera sacó la voz casi como un susurro.

—Estuve así durante meses, observándote nada más— Agachó la cabeza, sacudiéndola. —Hasta que decidí no hacerlo más, era mejor acercarme a ti directamente, si tenía que llamar tu atención lo haría de la manera en que me fuera posible. Me acerqué a ti y vi que eras igual de maravilloso tanto por fuera como por dentro— Dijo con ternura. —Onodera, no puedo dejar de pensarte a todas horas y en cada momento— Lo tomó de la solapa de la camiseta. —Si alguien rompió tu frágil corazón, yo me encargaré a toda costa de repararlo con mis propias manos el tiempo que sea necesario— Afirmó con determinación, dejando a Onodera conmovido y tembloroso, tan sólo sintió sus mejillas arder ruborizadas y la palma de sus manos sudar, su corazón latir con fuerza y su mente distorsionada.

Lo quería… esa era la razón detrás de tanta amabilidad.

—Sé que no nos conocemos lo suficiente— Echó una risilla entrecortada por la misma seriedad que no se escapaba de su rostro determinado. —Pero estoy dispuesto a escucharte, y a que tu me escuches a mi, conóceme Onodera y te darás cuenta si puedo pertenecer a tu mundo porque tu ya perteneces al mío—

—Qué?— Articuló pasmado.

—Confía en mi, Onodera— Suplicó el joven muchacho, dispuesto a tener los afectos del editor de manga. —Porque yo confío en ti—

Confiar? Si ya no confiaba en nada.

—No confío en nadie— Expuso dolido, entrecerrando los ojos. —Si lo hago me harán daño y no pienso pasar por eso otra vez—

Yukina lo miró raro, frunciendo el ceño mientras bajaba la cabeza pensativo; el chico tenía un perfecto orden de sus cosas, la limpieza del departamento llamaron la atención de Onodera a pesar de tener un dolor en el pecho por la repentina confesión de amor del joven.

Temía volver a creer en aquello que creía perdido.

Si lo conocían se aburrirían de él, peor, se terminaría de quejar de su malhumor tal como lo hace Masamune. No podia permitir sufrir otra decepción en el amor. Lo destrozaría por completo.

—Entiendo— Murmuró abatido el chico, rascándose la cabeza mesando sus alocados cabellos castaños.

Onodera se conmovió con la decepción del chico, por lo que no pudo evitar dar un paso adelante, tomarlo de la mano sobrante y reafirmarse el conflicto interno que se aclaraba con los diversos gestos de Yukina.

Éste alzó la cabeza, sorprendido por su repentina acción.

—Onodera!— Expresó luciendo igual de conmovido que él.

—Puedo confiar?— Le preguntó sintiéndose empalidecer al mismo tiempo que ansiaba ver su sonrisa en vez de tener qué presenciar su decepción.

Si no era amor, entonces qué era?

—Puedo confiar en ti?— Dio un apretón a su mano la cual sostenía trémula; la calidez del cuerpo del chico parecía que se originaba de su cálido corazón.

—Por supuesto!— Sonrió esperanzador.

El primer paso ya lo había dado Onodera.


	5. Te veré?

**"Te veré?"**

Las cálidas gotas de agua caían a cántaros sobre el joven rostro de Onodera, quien se sentía rejuvenecido luego de ser cuidado por la extrema vigilancia que Yukina tuvo sobre él.

Se tomaba una ducha en su departamento, luego de dos semanas en que no se duchaba en sus propias comodidades.

Sí, se enfrentó a las demandas de Masamune que le exigió una razón acerca de su repentina desaparición y el no haber contestado las llamadas que le hizo, pero se puso su máscara de indiferencia y se forzó entrar al departamento cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Se disculparía después, si quisiera, pero lo hecho hecho estaba y arrepentirse de ello no era algo de cobardes, menos de un joven tan determinado como lo era él, resultaba inconcebible de echarse para atrás.

Enjuagaba su pálido cuerpo, que aún no estaba al cien por ciento recuperado, sin embargo se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder lidiar con el típico trabajo de un editor de manga shojo, mas no estaba certero de sobrevivir el dichoso periodo que sufrían en la época de fechas de entrega de los trabajos de los mangakas.

Callado, se embalsamaba entre el jabón y el agua caliente como si quisiera quedarse encerrado en ese manantial de aguas termales en que se imaginaba que se hallaba postrado.

Mientras tanto, recordaba la confesión que recibió de Yukina aquel día. Cuanta determinación tenía ese muchacho! Declarársele a la cara a él? Siendo Onodera Ritsu tan malhumorado y atrabancado.

Se ruborizaba al acordarse de su rostro tan cerca del suyo, las premisas que emanaba como un presagio feliz.

Posiblemente no era amor, pero tampoco podía ilusionarse con una confesión de amor tan repentina, y al mismo tiempo irreal. Sintió que volaba por los aires sin regresar al pasado que poco a poco iba desechando para sanar como era debido.

A lo mejor se sentía apegado a Masamune por lo que vivieron, sumándole que éste lo acosaba en todo momento, sobre todo cuando lo obligaba a entrar a su departamento por mucha resistencia que opusiera; sus esfuerzos siempre eran en vano.

Le extrañaba hallarse tan ensimismado en alguien a parte del trabajo, ya que se había jurado entregarse por completo a la profesión de editor, pero desde que conoció a Yukina ya no estaba tan seguro de sus fundamentos. Al contrario, deseaba ver al muchacho en ese instante, no, en todos los instantes.

Terminándose de bañar, se secó y se puso unos pijamas cómodos, se dirigió a prepararse la cena con los nuevos alimentos que repuso en el refrigerador.

Su celular comenzó a sonar desde la mesa del comedor. Se sonrojó al ver que Yukina era quién le hablaba.

—Hola?— Atendió con voz cortada. Se dio un sopapo en la cabeza por su torpeza.

—Onodera?—

—Si, él habla— Respondió, ahora con la voz subida de tono. Se dio otro sopapo en la cabeza.

—Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó concertado.

—Perfecto!— Espetó con risa forzada. —A qué viene la llamada?—

—Quería saber si quisieras echarle un vistazo a mis trabajos— Comentó. —Me especializo en pintura de óleo, en la Universidad de Touto, y quería que me dieras tu opinión respecto a mis obras—

Quería escuchar su opinión?

Tan importante lo consideraba para compartir algo de gran valor para él?

—Si no quieres, lo entenderé— Repuso de buena manera. —Y si no conoces de arte, no te apures—

—Por supuesto que conozco de arte— Contrarió ofendido. —No me subestimes, Yukina! Ahí estaré cuando quieras—

Echó un suspiro de sorpresa. Oh no! qué acaba de decir?

—De verdad?— Preguntó sorprendido.

Asintió, dándose de topes con la cabeza.

—Entonces será cuando tú puedas— Dijo tranquilo. —Puedo esperarte donde quieras—

—No seas tan considerado conmigo— Sentenció, sintiéndose sonrojar por la extraña conversación que estaba teniendo con el chico. —No soy un anciano—

—Lo sé— Aseguró. —Te veré entonces—

—Espera!— Onodera creyó que estaba a punto de colgar, cuando.

—Si?— Sonó esperanzado, a lo que repuso.

—Te veo el viernes— Anunció para sí con un quejido escaparse de su voz. —En la cafetería, y más te vale que traigas tus pinturas porque solo vengo a eso y ya!— Advirtió antes de colgar.

Qué acababa de de decir? Verlo el viernes? Eso sería una cita!

Se rascó la cabeza una y otra vez hasta asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, corrió precipitado hacia el baño y se lavó la cara con brusquedad hasta sentir que se quemaba el rostro de tanto frotar.

Tendría una cita el viernes y no se acordaba de cómo funcionaban las citas, concordaba que la idea de enamorarse a la edad que tenía suponía ser normal, aunque bastaba con solo leer los manga shojo con los que le encargaban en el trabajo de corregir para darse cuenta que el romance intenso no llevaba a nada bueno, además no estaba comprometido en buscar una pareja hasta resolver el conflicto que tenía con su pasado, pero fuera de eso, vivía para el trabajo.

No debía ser amor lo que sucedía con Yukina, no era amor, definitivamente no era amor!


	6. Cómo lidiar con las citas?

**"Cómo lidiar con las citas?"**

El trabajo nunca antes le había parecido tan fastidioso como lo fue ese día. El viernes había llegado erizándole la piel hasta las entrañas, los estragos por funcionar a la perfección con la edición de un nuevo manga le cobraban factura.

—Onodera!— Era la quinta vez que Masamune lo regañaba por andar en las nubes.—Deja de holgazanear y trabaja—

—Si, si— Repetía agobiado.

—Si presentas un trabajo a la mitad, no lo publicaremos en la revista—Amenazó con el dedo alzado, refiriéndolo con esa pesada bruma que solo le veía en tiempos de las entregas.

—Lo sé— Espetó molesto.

—Vaya vaya, Ricchan— Le ojeó Kisa picarón. —Has estado en las nubes durante toda la semana, acaso sucedió algo interesante que no nos quieras contar?— Alzó las cejas en ademán mañoso.

—No!— Onodera se ruborizó y jaloneo sus cabellos de forma histérica. —Solo estoy estresado por el trabajo—

—No le mientes ni a mi abuela con esas excusas— Apareció Yokozawa, con el ceño fruncido.

Los dos muchachos se voltearon con las miradas espantadas, apretando las mandíbulas.

—Has bien tu trabajo, niño rico— Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, suspirando. —Si no quieres que te despidan antes de tener una obra decente—

—Yokozawa, ven aquí— Masamune se levantó autoritario. —Deja de molestar a los editores, en especial a Onodera— Lo defendió como era de esperarse, pero Onodera no hizo más que mirar de reojo el intercambio que sucedía entre los dos hombres.

El oso gruñón seguía oponiéndose a su "relación" con Masamune, tanto como le era posible meterse en su cabeza y molestarlo en cada cosa que hacia.

Entendía la molestia de Yokozawa, puesto a que éste se encontraba enamorado de Masamune desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero él ya tenía puestos sus ojos en otro.

Nuevamente se volvió a ruborizar como tomate, al ir corrigiendo el manuscrito de Mutou-sensei antes de entregárselo a su Jefe. Lo corregía tanto como su mente ruborizada fuera capaz de hacerlo, además no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer o decir en su cita esa misma tarde.

—Ricchan— Susurró Kisa, aún queriendo saber lo que ocultaba.

—Estoy trabajando— Susurró agresivo, el ceño fruncido no se le borraba del rostro. —No molestes—

—Nunca te había visto tan distraído en el trabajo— Se rió mañoso, frotándose las manos como si planeara algo malicioso. —Dime qué es?—

—Silencio— Contestó, regresando a su labor. —Concéntrate en tus asuntos—

—Uy— Se rió con ganas. —Ricchan te has puesto rojo como un tomate!—

Onodera se coloró histérico, apretando los puños y los dientes, sintiéndose de la patada. Si Masamune se enterara del motivo detrás de su evidente comportamiento, lo encerraría en una torre con cadenas para jamás dejarlo salir.

—Es por alguien, no?—

—Ya cállate!— Se levantó del asiento con tanta violencia que la silla se fue para atrás y las hojas del trabajo se esparcieron por el aire cuan gotas de lluvia.

Toda la oficina posó sus ojos ante él, observándolo boquiabiertos, en especial Masamune con gesto funesto.

—Qué me ven?— Los encaró Onodera. —Regresen a lo que estaban haciendo, aquí no hay nada qué ver—

—Se puede saber por qué estás tan alterado, Onodera?— Masamune llegó como relámpago hasta él, mirándolo penetrante.

—Por ninguna razón— Rejuntó los papeles tirados y los ordenó, sintiendo que Masamune no le despegaba los ojos de encima. —Si me permites, Takano-san, seguiré trabajando—

Lo tomó la muñeca, escaneándolo escrupulosamente.

Onodera se paralizó al pensar que quizá él pudiera descifrar algún enigma de su comportamiento.

—No te creo, Onodera— Presionó su agarre en la muñeca. —Para la próxima inventa una excusa más razonable—

—Suéltame, Takano-san— Se zafó de su contacto, el corazón le latía con fuerza en su pecho.

—Hoy paso a recogerte— Avisó de cerca a su oído para que lo escuchara perfectamente.

—Por favor no lo hagas— Se volteó a verle altanero, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Oh, pero si lo haré— Ladeó una sonrisa maliciosa, mandándole escalofríos al joven editor que tembló ese mismo instante.

Cómo podía estar tranquilo si ese día tendría una cita? Sumándole que era con un chico que no le desagradaba.

Tomó asiento, revisando el trabajo ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tratando de desasociar aquello que lo mantenía en conflicto, sonrojado y atareado de que el tiempo no marchaba rápido ya no sabía qué más hacer para no batallar con su alocada mente.

Estaba en conflicto por tener una cita.

—Ricchan— Kisa le llamó un poco resentido. —Perdona si te incomode— Agachó la cabeza apenado.

—No preguntes cosas sobre mi vida personal— Atisbó en tono amenazante, irguiendo las cejas. —Eso solo me corresponde a mí de resolver—

—Si, por supuesto— Asintió, regresando a su trabajo.

Fue al vending machine de la oficina, dándose unos cinco minutos de descanso. Tenía sed y necesitaba un trago de agua enorme para saciar su sed.

Se topó con Hatori que igual se tomaba un rato de descanso, sacando una botella de agua fría de la máquina, al verlo asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah, Onodera— Dijo casual. —También te tomaste un descanso?—

Asintió con la cabeza agachada.

—Takano-san está muy disgustado con tu bajo rendimiento en el trabajo este día—Comentó serio, haciendo que él echara un quejido al unísono. —Si tienes problemas, es mejor aclararlos con la persona que sea de tu confianza— Sugirió, abriendo el envase.

Al mencionarlo supuso que tenía razón en sugerirle eso, como una alternativa fiable para no andar con la incertidumbre de no saber manejar las cosas.

También supuso que Hatori podría ser el candidato ideal para ayudarlo en ese sentido, puesto a que se veía como el más mentalmente estable de la editorial y siendo amable y muy responsable, posiblemente le daría un buen consejo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas— Dijo Onodera, metiendo unas monedas a la máquina. —Si tengo la mente muy alocada, sabes?—

—Hay una razón en especial para que suceda eso?— Interrogó un poco tomado bajo guardia, pero se mantuvo estable.

—Sí, si la hay— Respondió inseguro. —Pero no se si sea el lugar ideal para decirte estas cosas, no quiero que me escuchen— Advirtió sacando una botella de agua al tiempo de la máquina. La abrió y comenzó a beber el líquido sagrado que era el agua.

Hatori lo miró pensativo, colocando un dedo bajo el mentón. De pronto, volteó a los lados precavido.

—Veraz, me extraña que confíes en mi para contarme tu problema— Rompió el silencio. —Pero, te ayudaré como compañero de trabajo, porque no estas rindiendo y eso nos afecta a todos— Refirió, observándolo con cierto recelo.

—Bueno, no es mi intención— Se disculpó apenado.

—Nada de eso, Onodera— Disipó con la mano al aire en negativa. —Veamos, aquí nadie nos está escuchando, puedes decirme lo que sea que turbe tu mente— Le dio el beneficio de la duda, a lo que Onodera se tomó su tiempo para pensar antes de lo que iba a decir.

Por fortuna, se le vino una idea.

—Tengo un amigo que tiene una cita con una persona más chica que él— Comenzó bajando la cabeza, avergonzándose de sí. —Pero él no sabe cómo comportarse en la cita o qué decir, así que está muy confundido porque tampoco sabe si le gusta esta persona—

—Te refieres a ti?— Lo interrumpió con ceño de que sabía a dónde quería llegar.

—No!— Gritó histérico, sonrojado al borde del colapso.

—Ya veo por qué Yokozawa dijo que no engañabas ni a su abuela— Verbalizó escueto. —Eres un pésimo mentiroso— Se llevó la mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza.

—Cállate— Dijo a la defensiva, posicionado en ovillo.

—Si de algo sirve— Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Onodera, en señal de apoyo. —Dile a tu amigo que no se presione en la cita, que deje que las cosas tomen su curso sin pensar en el futuro, hay que pensar en el hoy, no hay nada mejor que eso— Opinó sobre ello. —Tampoco se puede negar lo que es obvio, a parte, si cree que es la persona indicada él lo sabrá—

—Cómo saberlo?— Se precipitó en preguntar. —Cómo saber si es la persona correcta?—Imploró en saber, usando un tono suplicante.

Hatori se quedó estático, azorado con la acción del joven editor.

Tosió y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Simplemente lo sabrás— Concluyó, recobrando la postura. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de marcharse a la oficina de editores, dejando a Onodera a expensas de sus propias conclusiones.


	7. Las presiones del nuevo amor?

**"Las presiones del nuevo amor son difíciles?" **

No supo cómo ni cuándo, lo único que sabía era que estaba plantado en el sillón de la cafetería con el cabello echo un lío y el aliento espeso escapándose de sus pulmones.

Depositó en el piso el maletín del trabajo, para arreglarse los cabellos alborotados que portaba, ajustando su típica apariencia de adulto malhumorado.

Postró sus pies en el piso, arqueando las cejas, recuperando el aliento antes de poder pedirle algo a la mesera que le había dejado el menú en la mesa.

Por fortuna, había pedido mesa para dos, entonces también estaba el otro menú en el respectivo lugar de Yukina.

Momentos atrás, entregó el manuscrito de Mutou-sensei y salió disparado como un misil a tomar el autobús local para llegar más rápido al distrito; una vez bajándose del transporte público, corrió hasta que su pobre condición física le llevó, corrió desalentado rumbo a la cafetería, sintiendo una ola de calidez rodearle el pecho como si hubiera visto una gran cantidad de hazes de luz mezclándose entre los bellos azulejos de una obra de arte.

De seguro, Masamune estaría furioso por haberse ido sin él.

Pero como había dicho anteriormente, lo hecho hecho estaba y no era el momento para arrepentirse si ya se hallaba en el lugar indicado.

Pidió un capuchino, un sándwich de jamón y queso, añadiéndole la sopa del día, que era de cebolla. Al cabo, necesitaba recuperar su peso perdido, ya muy delgado no podía estar, si no parecería cadáver parlante.

En lo que esperaba la orden, él había arribado.

En seguida lo encontró, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a este con una sonrisa cálida combinada con sus luminosos ojos color miel.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—Onodera— Lo saludó sonriente.

Llevaba bajo el brazo un cuadro de unos 34 x 26 pulgadas, envuelta en una tela gris muy fina para cubrirlo de cualquier daño. Venía vestido de unos vaqueros ajustados reluciendo sus alargadas piernas, unos botines castaños (los que usaba en el trabajo), una camisa color verde menta, encima un abrigo color negro de lino.

A ojos de Onodera, se veía apuesto a comparación de su típico atuendo del trabajo que ya llevaba usando durante toda la semana.

Camisa amarilla pálida, vaqueros holgados a la altura del tobillo y zapatos de meter color café chocolate.

—No te hice esperar mucho?— Preguntó tomando asiento.

—No— Negó con la mano, al mismo tiempo que se coloraba ligeramente de las mejillas, a su vez que el corazón retumbaba con fuerza desde su pecho. —Bueno, como sea, veo que trajiste contigo la pintura— Comentó, tratando de sonar arrogante, fallando de inmediato porque la voz le salió subida de tono.

—Si— Sonrió bonachón, mostrando sus relucientes dientes frontales. Onodera empalideció al percatarse de lo natural que se mostraba el chico. —Si te soy sincero, no he podido dormir en toda la semana sabiendo que te vería hoy— Descansó sobre la mesa sus codos, entrelazando los dedos. —Estoy muy contento!— Agregó emocionado.

Tantas eran sus ganas de verle?

Acaso su presencia significaba algo para él? Al parecer sí, sí era alguien necesario en la vida de éste para sentirse contento.

—Ya veo— Bajó la mirada, poniéndose nervioso por alguna razón. Ya se encontraba en el lugar, y al cabo debía de hacerle frente a sus propios sentimientos que aún eran inciertos.

—Perdona, no quería incomodarte— Repuso Yukina, sacudiendo las manos en el aire con ademán de bajar la tension entre ellos. —Solo decía la verdad, pero si te molesta que te diga esas cosas, ya no lo haré—

—No me molesta— Balbuceó con la lengua echa nudo.

La mesera había vuelto con su orden, la dejó y tomó la orden del joven Yukina antes de volverse a marchar con una sonrisa respetuosa.

—Veo que estás tratando de subir de peso— Comentó observando con asombro la comida que había ordenado, y con tanta razón si se miraba bastante apetitoso, de manera que no se limitó en quedarse quieto y no comer, de modo que comenzó a comer.

—Bueno, estoy tratando— Reafirmó echando un gruñido de molestia producto del mismo hambre voraz que portaba.

—Me tranquiliza saber que te estás cuidando— Sonrió complaciente, bebiendo un sorbo de agua al tiempo sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Onodera lo veía de reojo en lo que comía, pensando en que se sentía extraño en compañía del chico con quien no llevaba ni años de conocer de antemano, sino un par de semanas. Unas semanas muy interesantes e importantes para darse cuenta que el presente era el mejor momento para aprovecharse mientras se estuviera vivo.

Simplemente asintió con la boca llena.

Una vez terminando de comer, le pidió a Yukina que le enseñase la pintura.

—Aquí está— La sacó del envoltorio gris, dándole a conocer una pintura paisajista de óleos. Los matices se combinaban con las diversas texturas de un intenso rojo que lentamente se desvanecía en el horizonte cuan grande esplendor, hasta el más mínimo detalle destacaba en aquella pintura que sin dudarlo conmovió al joven editor que simplemente sonrió de lado, brillándole los ojos. —Qué opinas?— Intervino ansioso.

—Bellísimo— Suspiró conmovido.

—De verdad?— Abrió las orbes de sus ojos miel.

Onodera se percató de lo anteriormente dicho y tosió guardando la compostura.

—Digo, es una pintura decente— Repuso serio. —Te irá bien con ella, no creo que te la rechacen en la escuela— Aseguró moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, animándose a conversar con más interés.

—Ay! No sabes cuánto me alegró que hayas dicho eso— Soltó una risita para reconfortarse, sus manos temblaron sosteniendo la pintura. —No creo que dormiré en semanas— Murmuró risueño, ausente de los pensamientos que atravesaron la mente de Onodera que se había averiado al escucharlo.

Sucedió un cortocircuito dentro de su cerebro, igual que en su corazón surgían electrochoques disparados locamente por todo su cuerpo.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, mas que en la preparatoria cuando se enamoró de su "Senpai", aquel primer amor que fue directo a la quiebra. Uno que no deseaba enmendar, aunque más específicamente no pensaba hacerlo ahora con lo que sucedía con Yukina.

Ese muchacho era especial, no solo en su corazón marchito, sino en su personalidad y grandes aspiraciones que lo movían a seguir adelante; todo lo contrario a él.

No se explicaba cómo fue que conquistó el corazón de Yukina sin intentarlo, aunque admitió para sí que fue de las mejores cosas que pudieron haberle sucedido en los últimos años de su vida.

Lentamente se estaba enamorando de una persona muy especial…

_quizás sí es amor._

**PD.** Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Dejen sus opiniones, por favor.


	8. Puedo tomar tu mano?

**"Puedo tomar tu mano?"**

Salieron a caminar por un parque local, donde la oscuridad reinaba elocuente y firme. Los focos de luz iluminaban los diversos caminos que se podían elegir para seguir avanzando; Yukina moderaba su paso para poder seguir el de Onodera, que caminaba con lentitud esperando no verse obligado a decir cosas vergonzosas si apenas se estaba admitiendo que el muchacho no le desagradaba y que quizás lo que sentía por él podía ser amor.

Los postes de luz con sus enormes frascos repletos de focos transparentes, alumbraban el camino, acogiendo a los árboles que con su silencio se mecían con la fuerza del viento.

A Onodera le gustaban esos escenarios. Donde el viento se apoderaba de todo el universo.

—Veo que estás a gusto— Yukina fue el primero en hablar, sonriéndole.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso color sangre, sus ojos verdes se intensificaron al cruzar miradas con Yukina.

—Estos escenarios me gustan— Musitó, sacando la voz que creía que estaba resguardada en algún rincón de su garganta apagada.

—La oscuridad es inquietante—Dijo con misterio. —Si no eres precavido te puede devorar, pero si sabes apreciarla no te ataca—

—De dónde sacaste esas declaraciones?— Exigió saber.

—Lo acabo de inventar— Echó una risilla traviesa, estremeciendo la columna vertebral de Onodera.

Qué bonita risa tenía ese muchacho!

—No intentes impresionarme— Reprimió que su voz no saliera alzada de tono.

—Quién habló de impresionar?— Sonó picarón. —No trato de impresionarte si es lo que piensas, sólo quiero disfrutarte más— Enfatizó suavizando su mirada a una dulce e intensa, acercándose unos centímetros de Onodera.

Tambaleaba y temblaba del mismo nerviosismo, colorándose de un rojo intenso que se iba intensificando conforme avanzaba el tiempo y no le tenía piedad, sino aumentaba el calor y el rigor de poder quedarse más con él. Tocarlo si es posible, oler su fragancia juvenil, conocerlo a fondo y embriagarse de lo que había dejado de creer.

Sus piernas flaqueaban, su corazón latía fuerte a través de su pecho que saltaba de felicidad, poco a poco el ritmo de sus pasos lo llevaron a rozar la solapa del abrigo del muchacho muy discretamente; tal como lo esperaba, él era cálido al igual que su interior.

Se dice que las personas con corazones cálidos tienen manos cálidas, algo que él no creía en el pasado, pero ahora comenzaba a creer.

Yukina captó las intenciones de Onodera, y le dio un leve roce en la mano, tocando la punta de sus dedos, respirando profundamente, acallando su voz.

De pronto, se detuvo paralizado por haber sido tocado por Yukina. Su cuerpo ansiaba más y sus piernas se tambaleaban y lo zarandeaban con caer en cualquier momento, de modo que necesitaba sostenerse y por si fuera poco, su mente estaba apagada dando vueltas en algún lugar contenido que desconocía.

—Onodera— Yukina dijo su nombre con tanta atracción hacia él que enmudeció por fuera. Cuántas ganas tenía de tocarlo! Y si esperaba un momento para hacerlo, ese era el indicado. —Me gustas— Declaró algo que sabía más que bien. —Me gustas mucho—

Onodera dio un paso adelante, arrastrando los pies hacia él.

—Puedo tomar tu mano?— Preguntó Yukina cauteloso. —Porque tengo deseos de caminar a tu lado cogidos de la mano—

Sin mucho preámbulo, extendió sus dedos lentamente mientras respiraba el suave aire que desplegaban los árboles a la luz de la noche como un pálido reflejo en la templanza del ambiente.

Sintió un fuerte contacto físico erizarle los poros de la piel, marginando su orgullo a un cero por ciento, así dejando que sucediera el inevitable contacto entre ellos como un sello que se iba formando parte de su relación.

Iban caminando tomados de la mano, siguiendo el ritmo que sus pies permitían por avanzar y que con cautela, Onodera lo miraba de reojo tomado por la sencillez del muchacho como si su corazón se extirpara de su pecho cayendo en las manos de él dispuesto a ser entregado a Yukina para ser cuidado siempre.

—No pensé que caminaría tomado de la mano contigo— Habló sincero. —Se siente como un sueño muy remoto! Algo que no contemplaba posible— Echó una risita nerviosa, a la vez que sonaba cálida como el calor que irradiaba el contacto con su mano.

Asintió con la mirada, alzando la ceja y luego bajándola.

—Tus manos son tan cálidas como tu corazón— Declaró Yukina con adoración. —Aunque no te lo digan, yo pienso que tienes un hermoso corazón que nadie debería de romper—

—Ya es muy tarde— Irrumpió frunciendo el ceño. —No acepte salir contigo para hablar de mi pasado—

Quería pensar en el presente, no en lo que pudo haber sido si los malentendidos se hubieran aclarado. No, ya no quería vivir en el ayer, sino en el hoy.

—Quiero vivir el presente— Dijo escueto de palabras. —No es saludable para alguien de mi edad vivir en el ayer—

—Puedo ser parte de ese presente?— Ejerció presión en el tono, portando una mirada suplicante fulminado a Onodera de pies a cabeza… estaba deshecho en los encantos del chico.

—Interprétalo como quieras— Se limitó a responder.

—Yo quiero formar parte de tu presente— Confesó seguro de sí. _Típico Yukina_, se dijo, _siempre tan seguro de sí mismo como todo un grandilocuente exitoso. _—Pido permiso para no molestarte, porque eso es lo menos que quiero hacer—

—Lo sé— Refunfuñó sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados.

—No me digas…!— Exclamó de pronto con gesto incrédulo.

Onodera lo escrutinio confundido con el comportamiento del muchacho que lo tomó desprevenido. Siempre era así desde que lo conoció, tan inesperado y lleno de vida, un parlanchín de primera y un encanto de hombre como si lo hubieran expulsado de un cuento de hadas.

—Estás avergonzado, Onodera?— Se agachó a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de él, de modo que se paralizó sonrojado de las mejillas y el corazón a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

—Cállate— Desvió la mirada, pero fue retenido por la mano sobrante de Yukina que lo aprisionó de la barbilla forzándolo a verlo a la cara aunque se rehusara a hacerlo. Por suerte o no, era más fuerte que Masamune por mucho.

—Dime que me calle— Ordenó coqueto. —Dime si te desagrado y dejaré de molestarte, Onodera, lo digo en serio— Proclamó voraz. —Dímelo todo y te juro que desapareceré de tu vista si mi presencia no la consideras la indicada para estar a tu lado—

Se le helaron los músculos cuan tímpanos de hielo se apoderaron de su frágil cuerpo, se frenó de pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo. No, sacudió la cabeza bruscamente aun en el contacto de Yukina, no podia perderlo tan pronto si apenas se conocían.

_No!_ Su mente gritó a cántaros. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escaparse de sus manos si lo tenía en frente.

Tembló de miedo, de tan solo pensar en esa horripilante posibilidad.

—Onodera?— Habló inseguro, analizando sus acciones. —Creo que te forcé a estar conmigo, no?— Agachó la cabeza en desasosiego. —Me hubiera reprimido las ganas de saber tus sentimientos, pero me sentí inseguro al pensar en que existiera la posibilidad de que me llegases a odiar por ser tan insistente contigo, pero… qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Si me gustas tanto hasta el final de lo tangible— Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, al igual que su mano que lo sostenía vibraba de miedo y pánico.

—Detente— Onodera lo frenó posicionando ambas manos sobre el rostro del muchacho que amenazaba con llorar de tristeza y por nada del mundo lo iba a permitir. —No digas más— Imploró, poniendo más fuerza en el agarre.

—Pero…—

—Cállate— Ordenó autoritario. —Te dejaré en claro mis sentimientos— Anunció antes de acercar el rostro Yukina al suyo.

.

.

.

.

**PD.** Algunos no estarán de acuerdo con esta pareja, pero es solo fanfiction y por tanto quiero evitarme el odio a la pareja original que es TakanoxRitsu, pero la idea de YukinaxRitsu se me hace que encaja bastante bien, además que al escribirla es entretenido.


	9. Estamos saliendo?

**"Estamos saliendo?"**

Veía con entusiasmo el 2do libro que había editado con Mutou-sensei cogiéndolo con ambas manos, ejerciendo presión sobre la yema de los dedos, admirando el arduo trabajo que tarde que temprano cobró fruto.

Lo ojeaba notando que había mejorado su calidad como editor de manga y, además su calidad como persona. No se hallaba tan irritado como de costumbre, tampoco le invadían las ganas de renunciar sin dar pelea, siendo quien era él resultaba iluso dejar todo a medias.

Al contrario de todo, se dijo que en efecto se encontraba cambiado a comparación de quién era antes de conocerlo a él.

Ojeaba el volumen del manga de color rosado y sus distintos tonos de rosa que lo acompañaban en la portada y contraportada, recordando el momento en que se atrevió a besar a Yukina por mero impulso dejando en claro sus intenciones. Al pensarlo no evitaba sonrojarse tanto como le fuera posible de concebir, pero no podía bajar la guardia hasta decirle a Takano que le gustaba alguien y que ese alguien no era él, sino otro.

Dejó el volumen del manga en la caja de distribución y se dirigió a la oficina de trabajo, sentándose en su respectivo lugar se puso a laborar su siguiente asignación que Takano—como era de esperarse— le había puesto a cargo con su crudeza como Jefe y su exigencia para el equipo, lo dejarían sin dormir por otras semanas.

Suspiró abrumado, encogido de hombros.

Su celular vibró a través de su pantalón, lo revisó y se sonrojó al ver de quién era el mensaje: Yukina Kou.

_Anda de persistente_, refunfuñó unos segundos hasta mirar el contenido del mensaje:

_El manga que editaste nos acaba de llegar a la librería, lo acabo de ver y _

_está increíble como era de esperarse de ti. _

_PD. Te quiero. _

Se metió el celular al bolsillo con la intención de no contestarle de inmediato. Oh sorpresa!

_Espero poder verte hoy 3! Me hace falta ver tu cara y tu sonrisa. _

_Si no puedes venir a verme, no tengo problema con ir a verte. _

_PD. Te extraño mucho. _

—Onodera!— Takano le gritó desde su lugar. —Deja de estar en las nubes!— Regañó con el ceño fruncido.

Se tensó.

—Estoy en eso— Tartamudeó ruborizado.

—En tu teléfono?— Inquirió fulminante.

Se guardó el celular antes de continuar trabajando con la mente en otro lado, aunque su cuerpo estuviese postrado en la silla.

Siempre le mandaba mensajes así todos los días y a diferentes horas, no siempre eran las mismas, además le alegraban el día aunque fuera por un momento, no obstante no era de los que contestaban los mensajes por vergüenza.

Sentía que sería rebajarse de nivel, pero también le costaba trabajo mover los dedos para teclear un pequeño mensaje de respuesta. Se le facilitaba más tirarse de un acantilado que contestarle un sólo mensaje.

_Yukina a veces es imprudente_, se quejó reconociendo que en un principio él fue muy atrabancado cuando recién se habían conocido, _aunque… a veces puede ser muy detallista._ Agregó ruborizado al borde del colapso mental por no saber cómo responderle los mensajes.

Se propuso irlo a visitar ese mismo día si terminaba el trabajo antes de lo previsto, y en cuanto antes mejor, ya que no quería toparse con Takano en ningún rincón de la editorial y menos en el complejo departamental.

Ya tenía en mente cambiarse de departamento a uno más cercano a la oficina y a la librería, para así no batallar con el transporte público y en visitar a Yukina cuando le placiera.

* * *

De camino a la librería Marimo, pensaba que no había sido muy claro luego de haber besado al chico. Recién se había admitido que le gustaba, pero no se lo confesó.

Lo dejó a medias, algo que no se perdonaba tan fácilmente.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo de lino, acurrucando su rostro en la cálida bufanda que lo abrazaba gentilmente del frío.

Se abrió paso en la librería, notando un ambiente agradable y un mayor número de personas habitaban el lugar en enormes grupos de chicas adolescentes que se reunían entre ellas con entusiasmo.

Confundido por el resto de las personas, se dirigió a la zona de los libros que le agradaban, entre unos ejemplares y los otros, ojeó numerosos libros hasta sentir una presencia detrás suya.

Creyó que era Yukina por sentir la sombra asomarse a través de la suya, se ladeó.

—Yokozawa-san!— Exclamó alarmado. —Qué hace aquí?—

Sí, en efecto la sombra de aquel sujeto provenía de nada más y nada menos que de Yokozawa, alías el oso gruñón.

Mostraba el característico porte aristocrático que se le conocía, el grandioso ceño fruncido, el traje impecable acompañado de un par de zapatos bien pulidos y la loción esparcida desde su cuerpo como un amuleto de la buena suerte.

Todo un titán aquel hombre, comparado con el pequeño y malhumorado Onodera Ritsu, quien lo contemplaba con el mayor pavor desde su posición, engullendo desde su mente los peores escenarios que pudieron haber ocurrido si hubiera sido Takano quién lo hallaría ahí.

—Vengo a ver las ventas de esta librería— Respondió, mirando fijamente los alrededores del lugar.

—Ah sí, esa es su área— Rió nervioso.

—Y tú?— Lo escaneo frívolamente. —Qué haces aquí? Me imagino que comprando un libro—

—Si, eso hago— Agachó la cabeza, trastabillando con sus propios movimientos como un niño intimidado por el bravucón de su clase.

—Sabes que esta librería tiene las mejores ventas de nuestra editorial?— Presumió, dirigiéndole una mirada pesimista, alzando el mentón con oficio y las cejas enarcadas le daban aspecto frívolo, dándole honor a su apodo.

—Me contó Kisa— Repuso, apretando la quijada.

—Hmm— Hizo gesto irónico, agregando. —Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí, si es que viniste a ver el número de ventas del manga que editaste, si es que a eso venías porque no sabes mentir—

—No se de qué está hablando— Movió los ojos a distintos puntos esperando salir de esa terrible situación. —Sólo vine por un libro y ya— La voz se le cortó.

—Ya me cansé de conversar con un niño rico como tu— Dijo con desprecio. —Mejor me voy a charlar con el encargado de ventas—

Qué? Y si se topaba con Yukina? Qué haría entonces?

—Yokozawa-san, mejor no lo haga— Sacó la voz sin poder esconder el temor que circulaba sus venas. —Vaya mejor otro día—

—Por qué he de escucharte a ti?— Lo miró de reojo con amplio desligue, alejándose a paso rápido de él.

Una mano varonil lo cogió de la muñeca, sintiendo el contacto directo de su mano supo de quién era al instante: Yukina.

Lo jaló hacia él, alejándolo de Yokozawa-san de un santiamén. Pasaron la librería en un breve recorrido, y al irlo siguiendo se sintió sonrojar viendo cómo éste le ayudaba sin chistar ni un segundo. Conforme se alejaban de la multitud de chicas, realizó que cada vez se encontraba más cercano al muchacho.

Lo metió al cuarto de distribución de la librería. Cerró las puertas y prendió un foco que les permitía ver el rostro de ambos.

—Sabía que vendrías a verme!— Lo saludó sonriendo.

—Qué esperabas?— Refunfuñó orgulloso, cruzado de brazos y la cabeza volteando al lado.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé— Lo abrazó de golpe, aprisionado el pequeño cuerpo de Onodera que respiraba ferviente y un tanto conmocionado por la repentina muestra de afecto. —Me hacías falta— Susurró en el lóbulo de su oído haciéndolo estremecer.

Se mantuvieron abrazados por un buen rato, con los brazos de Onodera casi colgando de sus extremidades temblando al agarrarse del cuerpo cálido y gentil de Yukina, que lo abrazaba como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Lo sostenía con manos gentiles, sobando los contornos de su espalda con amplio ahínco, presionando sus músculos en son de explorarlo, conocerlo y seguir teniéndolo entre sus anchos brazos.

El sonrojo de Onodera se incrementaba paulatinamente cuando sintió que el corazón de Yukina latía rápido desde su pecho, sonando alegre por verlo.

Sí, ese chico lo quería sinceramente y sus intenciones eran puras para con él.

Se despegó ligeramente para verlo a los ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior como si quisiera darse ánimos.

—Onodera— Dijo su nombre de manera dulce.

Éste asintió levantando la mirada.

—Estamos saliendo?—


	10. Qué te gusta de mi?

**"Qué te gusta de mi?"**

—Qué?— Se trabó, realizando la situación en la que estaba metida.

—Si estamos saliendo— Presionó el agarre, apretando el cuerpo de Onodera en instinto protector.

—No se— Dudó decirlo, pero era verdad. No sabía si estaban saliendo. Se habían besado y él ya se había confesado de antemano, qué más podía suceder entre ellos?

—No te gusto, Onodera?— Preguntó en tono tristón.

—No es eso— Negó temeroso, alzando la voz. —Es que… bueno… yo—.

—No estás seguro de estar conmigo, no es así?— Inquirió sobre la situación. —Sigues temiendo en confiar en los demás, no? Porque debió ser doloroso para ti volver a confiar y dejar todo atrás, y lo siento…— Suspiró abatido. —Yo no he tenido esas experiencias, de hecho nunca tuve pareja así que no se lo que se siente tener el corazón roto, perdona si no puedo entenderte como quisiera hacerlo—

—No digas más— Onodera levantó la cabeza con la barbilla descansando en el pecho del muchacho. —Esto no es relacionado con mi pasado, no saques tus propias conclusiones—

—Es que no se la razón de tu indecisión— Expuso bajando las cejas con aire tristón, algo que le dolió ver a Onodera, que no hallaba la manera de decirle las cosas que ansiaba sacar de su pecho. —Quiero comprenderte mejor que nadie, estoy determinado en hacerlo, y no me importa si me vez como un muchacho obstinado en obtener los afectos de un hombre mayor, me vale lo que piensen de mí— Declaró como un declamador experimentado. —Sólo pido que me digas lo que tu quieres—

—De verdad quieres estar con alguien como yo?— Preguntó dubitativo, desviando ligeramente la mirada a su pecho cálido donde su corazón latía ferviente de amor.

—No hay nadie mejor que tu— Dijo satisfecho.

—Pero soy malhumorado— Replicó.

—Lo se— Afirmó bonachón.

—Soy muy testarudo— Siguió.

—Lo se—

—Saco conclusiones precipitadas—

—Lo se—

—No soy experto en la cocina y soy muy desordenado—

—Lo se— Se rió travieso.

—A veces parezco histérico estando bajo presión— Refunfuñó obstinado.

—Lo se—

—También me dedico mucho al trabajo y casi no nos veríamos—

—Lo se muy bien— Disuadió con la mirada. —Se todas esas cosas de ti y es por eso que me gustas tanto—

—Pero, pero…— Intento por todos los medios no verse vulnerable y cometer una estupidez. —Lo siento—

—No tienes por qué disculparte— Sonrió conforme. —Yo cuidaré bien de ti, tal como lo hice el día de tu resfriado y los demás días que estemos juntos—

—Eres muy obstinado, Yukina— Dijo quejumbroso, haciendo una mueca indignada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Lo sé— Echó una risita, plantando un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Onodera.

—Eso…eso me…— Se ruborizó fuerte, sintiendo las mejillas arder furiosas. —Me gusta de ti— Espetó torpe, ocultando su rostro debajo del pecho de Yukina que rebotaba de alegría.

La temperatura le había incrementado casi como una fiebre común, mas no cedía a ser una enfermada certera, sino las reacciones que aparecieron frenéticas tal cual al día en que se enamoró de su "Senpai".

—De verdad lo dices?— Lo sintió temblar similar a un tambor. —Soy tan feliz!— Estalló en gritos de emoción inaudibles, aturdiendo los oídos del pobre Onodera que se rehusaba a mostrar su rostro encendido de rojo. Se sentía vulnerable y frágil.

—Qué fastidioso— Balbuceó haciendo un puchero.

—Si eres tan adorable, Onodera— Sonrío gozoso, saltando en el aire mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Onodera que echaba gruñidos como perro callejero. Negándose a verse tan enganchado a una persona siendo un hombre solitario, pero ese hombre iba desvaneciendo en su mente. Ya no estaba tan solitario como acostumbraba a caracterizarse.

—Agradecería que me soltaras— Se quejó, zafándose bruscamente del contacto con Yukina.

—Te vez adorable sonrojado— Elogió apremiante, portando el aspecto de un hombre que estallaba en rebosante alegría que se desbordaba cual fuegos artificiales tronando en el cielo oscuro.

—Déjame en paz— Advirtió con la mirada alterada, las mejillas sonrojadas y la mano haciendo un espacio entre ambos, apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

—Entonces te puedo decir 'Ritsu'?— Preguntó emocionado, dando pequeños saltos de alegría con la punta de los pies.

_Ritsu?_ Solo Takano le decía Ritsu a pesar de los constantes recordatorios que se hacía mentalmente de no permitirle llamarle de ese modo. Su nombre de pila merecía ser utilizado con su persona especial.

—Ritsu— Pronunció su nombre con adoración, acomodando ambas manos entrelazando los dedos a la altura del pecho. —Ritsu— Repitió con más ahínco, paralizando las extremidades de Onodera que se había quedado en pausa.

—Ya basta— Negó con la mano abierta, terriblemente avergonzado. —No me llames así tan deliberadamente—

—Dime por mi primer nombre— Sugirió aplaudiendo sin ocultar su alegría. —Me encantaría escucharte decirme 'Kou', Ritsu—

—Acaso no se te dificultan estas situaciones?— Inquirió, alzando ambas cejas en gesto interrogante.

—Al principio sí— Respondió haciendo un puchero. —Pero, después ya no—

—Eres increíble— Balbuceó escueto, frunciendo el ceño. —Los jóvenes siempre son tan directos para todo—

—Suenas como un anciano— Echó una risita traviesa, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros del joven editor. —Te dije que no es mucha la diferencia de edades entre nosotros, solo son cuatro años— Reiteró.

—No soy un anciano— Defendió de manera obstinada, negando con la cabeza.

—Te comportas como uno, Ritsu— Con una mano sacudió su cabello castaño haciendo un remolino. —Pero así me gustas— Le guiñó el ojo coqueto.

Un sonrojo agresivo invadió las mejillas del joven editor que ardía en calor y rubor por los constantes elogios que le decía Yukina, y tal como se lo esperaba, su cabello lucía arremolinado y su mente se atolondraba cuando lo tocaba con el más mininos roce.

Por supuesto que le gustaba aquel muchacho, si no le gustara, no se estuviera en el mismo cuarto que él.

—Deja de decirme esas cosas— Espetó con los brazos cruzados, moviendo la cabeza de lado. —Mejor salgamos de aquí—

—No me vas a decir quién era el sujeto con el que estabas hablando antes?— Quiso saber, con los ojos brillantes de mera curiosidad.

Ah, cierto, se le olvidó que previo a eso, se había topado con Yokozawa en la librería.

—Es el encargado de ventas de la editorial— Expuso. —Venía a hablar con el gerente de ventas porque nuestros libros se venden muy bien en la librería—

—Oh— Suspiro interesado. —Si tenemos un buen personal— Mencionó mirando al techo. —Nos evalúan dependiendo el área en la que nos desenvolvemos mejor, a mi por ejemplo, me mandaron al área de manga shojo porque me gustan mucho y a las chicas les gusta que las atienda—

_Chicas?_ Frunció el ceño, escueto. _Las chicas lo vienen a ver?_ Debió de haberlo sabido con antelación. _Bueno, es natural porque él es muy apuesto._

—Chicas?— Repitió molesto.

—Sí, chicas— Contestó ausente de las intenciones que Onodera refería.

—Te vienen a ver?— Inquirió subiendo de tono. Éste asintió. —Ya veo…— Echó un gruñido molesto, alzando los hombros como si quisiera encarar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino.

—No es lo que piensas— Por fin entendió lo que se refirió anteriormente. —No me gustan esas chicas, solo las atiendo como cualquier otro cliente—

—Es obvio que atraigas a las chicas— Dijo desairado. —Han de ser bastante bonitas—

—A mi solo me gustas tu— Mencionó importante. —Lo juro!— Enfatizó serio.

Bajó la mirada sintiéndose patético por sacar sus propias conclusiones, como siempre. Agachó los hombros, derrotado ante su afán de andar deduciendo todo por su cuenta, y padeciendo lo que menos creyó sentir tan vivo en su piel: celos.

Estaba celoso de las chicas que lo iban a ver en el trabajo. Sí, él estaba celoso.

—Perdona si dije algo que no debía— Yukina se disculpó avergonzado.

—No— Lo detuvo a la mitad, indicándole que podía quedarse en su previa postura. —Yo soy el que debe disculparse— Corrigió firme.

—Pero— Alzó la mano en alto.

—Insisto— Fulminó seguro de lo que diría. —Me disculpo por sacar mis propias conclusiones respecto a lo que habías dicho, me sentí patético por hacer una escena de celos—

—Estabas celoso?— Preguntó esperanzador.

Asintió apenado hasta los huesos.

Lo abrazó aprisionándolo entre su fuerte agarre y el sostén protector que sus brazos poseían gracias a su fuerza y determinación por tenerlo para él; Ritsu, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió querido.

Esto era lo que tanto quería tener.


	11. Nuevo rival de amores?

**"Nuevo rival de amores?"**

El invierno sobrevolaba los extremos de la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, acechando con su frío el recién alivianado Onodera Ritsu, quien avanzaba rápidamente a la oficina por culpa de su torpe alarma que no terminó por despertarlo a la hora programada.

Llevaba puesta la bufanda gris oscuro que se atravesaba entre su rostro, a veces bloqueándole la vista así terminando por estrellarse en alguno que otro poste de luz.

El abrigo a medio abotonar, los zapatos puestos al revés, el pelo echo un nido de pájaros, su camisa roja con rayas café chocolate y amarillo mostaza lucía sin arreglar, el pantalón se le caía de las caderas y su estructura corporal se iba desvaneciendo a tan tempranas horas del día.

Odiaba no tener tiempo para arreglarse para el trabajo, pero sobre todo odiaba no poder verse presentable para ese alguien especial que le mandaba mensajes al celular como se le venía en gana. Era un milagro que Takano no lo había descubierto para entonces, ya que a veces terminaba descuidándose debido a la pesada carga laboral que se le imponía sin importarle su bienestar.

Sin embargo, él sabía que no podía ocultar su relación con Yukina por mucho tiempo, porque tarde que temprano la verdad saldría a la luz.

Le parecía cruel y déspota de su parte ocultar la existencia de Yukina frente al mundo, porque también se encontraba Takano, quien lo acosaba en el trabajo cuando salían temprano. Por mucha protesta que opusiera, sus esfuerzos resultaban ser en vano.

Ese Takano era un atrevido con él, nunca le dejaba tiempo para él solo y además no respetaba sus protestas por mucho ahínco que hiciera en ellas.

* * *

Ya llevaba algunas semanas saliendo con Yukina y podría decirse que su relación iba por buen camino, siendo así que trataba de ser sincero con él de la mejor manera posible para evitar experimentar los errores del pasado y sufrir de una peor forma el rompimiento de su corazón.

Se dio cuenta de que renacían en él sentimientos que nunca creyó volver a sentir, sentimientos que a su vez, crecían lentamente y luego se llenaban dentro de su corazón, almacenando bellos momentos que atesoraría de a poco.

Es por eso que debía decirle a Takano que dejara de intentar conquistarlo de una buena vez y dejarlo vivir su vida a lado de Yukina, con quien deseaba pasar mucho tiempo unido a él.

Le diría aunque no supiera cómo lidiar con sus palabras a la hora en que se jugaran las cartas.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban mientras el joven editor se dirigía a la librería Marimo, luego de haber almorzado Takoyaki en un puesto local del distrito. Tenía en mente visitar de sorpresa a Yukina, ya que siempre solía avisarle cuándo acudiría, pero esta vez quería tomar la iniciativa.

Situado en la entrada, inspiró aire para darse ánimos.

Estando postrado en una de las estanterías de la librería Marimo, veía ejemplares de Usami Akihiko, desde los antiguos hasta el más reciente (el último libro que adquirió) sonriendo para sí lo curioso que se le hacia saberse de memoria aquellos libros que con tanto entusiasmo leía en su habitación como adolescente y ahora como un adulto de veinticinco años en su departamento.

En lo que mataba el tiempo, notó a unos pasos lejos de él que estaba situado en uno de los estantes una figura que le resultó familiar. Un hombre de baja estatura y cabello negro, fingía leer una revista de literatura asomado sus narices en un determinado alguien.

Se crispó al asimilar a quién observaba con tanto interés: Yukina.

Se acercó con el ceño fruncido con la mirada penetrante, dejando atrás uno de los ejemplares que anteriormente estaba leyendo; la persona que miraba a su pareja resultó ser Kisa Shouta.

Sin dudarlo, le dio unos toques en la espalda.

Gritó del susto cuando le miró la cara.

—Ricchan!— Articuló en pánico, tratando de reír nerviosamente.

Este levantó la ceja, cruzándose de brazos en una posa altiva y déspota.

—Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó Kisa, apretando la revista como si lo fuera a salvar de lo que le esperaba.

—Más bien, tú— Lo apuntó. —Qué haces aquí?— Corrigió la pregunta. —No parece que estés leyendo nada en especial, al contrario, estás observando al empleado del área de manga shojo—

Kisa soltó una risa nerviosa que sonó como un grito ahogado, tratando desesperadamente de mantener la calma, fallando de paso, por burlar a Onodera, que lo inquietaba con su ver amenazante.

—Se puede saber por qué?— Enarcó una ceja penetrándolo con la mirada, algo que siempre funcionaba cuando quería algo a su manera.

—Bueno…— Agachó la cabeza, atisbado.

—Te gusta aquel empleado?— Exigió saber, poniendo presión en su voz.

—Em…— Salió un soplo de aire torpe de su boca, llenando los senos para nasales de Onodera de un aura mortificada, y es ahí cuando supo que él había puesto sus ojos en su novio.

—Ritsu!— El grito suave y alegre de Yukina interrumpió el intercambio de los dos muchachos. —Has venido a verme—

—Yukina— Onodera sonrió de lado. Kisa se alarmó al ver la presencia en carne y hueso del joven empleado al que tanto había observado en la librería.

—Uno de tus compañeros de trabajo?— Dirigió su mirada a Kisa, que parecía estar a punto de llorar, producto de la misma impresión.

—Sí— Asintió Onodera.

—Un gusto conocerte— Le extendió la mano con gesto amable. —Soy Yukina Kou, novio de Ritsu—

Onodera sonrió orgulloso, irguiendo la cabeza en triunfo, sabiendo que había marcado su territorio y con ello, Kisa entenderá que nadie se mete con lo que es suyo y sólo suyo.

—No-novio!— Suspiró sorprendido. —Ricchan!— Lo ojeó en amplia impresión.

—Sí— Volvió a asentir.

—Pero, que no eres novio de Takano-san?— Interrogó incapaz de comprender la situación. Yukina bajó la cabeza, confundido.

Onodera decidió entrar en acción.

—No, él es solo mi jefe— Aclaró justo. —Yukina— Lo vio de reojo. —Es mi pareja—

—Entonces, ustedes dos salen?— Movió el dedo índice refiriéndose a ambos.

Onodera asintió.

—Ya veo…— Expresó decepcionado, plantando su mirada hacia el piso luciendo cabizbajo.

Onodera le hizo una señal a Yukina para darle un tiempo a solas con Kisa, a lo cual este accedió sonriendo cálido.

Estando solos decidió aclarar las cosas con Kisa, para no dejar cabos sueltos.

—Ricchan, no quiero oír más explicaciones— Protestó por lo que diría, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Las oirás— Amenazó dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

—Pero, Ricchan— Se irguió, cabeceando. Echó un largo y lánguido suspiro, diciendo. —Empezaré yo— Se pauso, abrumado. —Me gusta su cara, solo su cara!— Expuso enfatizando la palabra "cara".

—Cara?— Onodera puso gesto de extrañeza.

—Sí, solo me fijo en las personas por sus caras— Aclaró. —No su personalidad—

_Qué raro,_ se dijo Onodera reflexionando en el fundamento expresado por Kisa, que parloteaba sobre su atracción hacia los rostros de las personas, el que mantenía relaciones con otros hombres sin tener ningún compromiso de por medio, siendo manejado solamente por el momento. _Eso sí que no es amor. _

Y peor, se había fijado en su pareja con la excusa de ser atractivo. Qué mal gusto!.

—Comprendo— Irrumpió parco. —Pero, no te acerques a Yukina— Advirtió, dando dos pasos adelante para estar a la altura de su compañero, postrando firmemente su mirada penetrante sobre la suya que temblaba de miedo.

—No-no lo haré— Dijo firme. —Porque es tu novio—

—Una cosa más— Lo retuvo antes de que este se fuera.

—Si?—

—No digas nada de esto en la oficina hasta que yo lo haga— Recalcó con claridad en su voz. —Ahora— Forzó una sonrisa ladina. —Puedes marcharte—

Al rato ladeó una sonrisa combinada con sus ojos resplandeciendo en orgullo de sí mismo, por haber sacado del camino al que iba a ser su rival de amores.

Si hubiera cualquier otro que quisiera apartarlo de Yukina, lamentaría las consecuencias de sus actos a causa de provocar al joven editor.

.

.

.

.

**PD**. Ese Ritsu es todo un celoso!


	12. El nuevo Onodera Ritsu?

**"El nuevo Onodera Ritsu?"**

Ordenaba los papeles del trabajo en su asiento, acomodando los storyboards que había recibido de Satou-sensei y el nuevo proyecto de Mutou-sensei, que quiso innovar sus anteriores logros modificando la estructura de los dibujos de su manga.

Se le escapó una gota de sudor en la frente, exhausto de tanto estar moviéndose de un lado a otro, originando ideas y corrigiendo propuestas de los Sensei.

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, cuando recibió un mensaje de Yukina diciéndole que lo vería en su departamento esa noche, a lo cual él respondió que no lo hiciera ya que desconocía la hora en que regresaría a casa.

Ansiaba verlo, pero qué podía hacer si no se desligaba de sus propias obligaciones en el trabajo y se limitaba a ser editor de manga sabiendo que su especialidad era la literatura?

_Ba!_ Suspiró abrumado, dejando caer su cabeza al escritorio con la frente pegada en los papeles.

Una mano varonil se poso sobre su cabeza, mesando sus cabellos alborotados.

—Onodera— Takano había dicho su nombre fuerte y claro.

—Qué quieres Takano-san?— Ladeó la cabeza, mirándole de reojo, subiendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

—Podrías dejar de holgazanear en el trabajo?— Bufó con el ceño fruncido. —Si no es mucho pedir— Agregó dramático, subiendo una mano a su frente.

—Tomaba un descanso— Resopló levantando la cabeza de una sentada, igual, con el ceño fruncido. —Acaso no puedo descansar un poco luego de la pesada carga que me has dado?— Inquirió enarcando una ceja, de modo altanero.

—Llevas cierto tiempo evadiéndome— Expresó desdeñoso. —Siempre huyendo de mi cuando terminas de trabajar—Al ver que Onodera se rehusaba a decir algo al respecto, agregó. —Se puede saber por qué?—

—No tengo tiempo para tus absurdas acusaciones— Se giró a la mesa de trabajo, cuando Takano lo agarró por detrás, girándolo cara a cara. —Ahora qué?— Se cruzó de brazos para no tenerlo tan cerca de él. Takano lo analizó en búsqueda de algún rastro o alguna señal para atacar al editor, cosa que no sucedió porque Onodera no se daría por vencido tan rápido y sin dar pelea.

Protegería la integridad física y mental de Yukina, sabiendo que su Jefe tenía una manera de meterse en la cabeza de sus empleados para tenerlos comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Si no dirás nada, regresaré a trabajar— Enarcó una ceja, soplando aire con el propósito de darse valor por si acaso.

—No— Ejerció presión sobre su antebrazo.

—Suéltame, Takano-san— Demandó el editor, protestando en zafarse. —Me duele— Hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No hasta que me respondas— Amenazó subiendo de tono. —He tenido suficiente de tus descaros como persona y ahora quieres huir! Estoy cansado de esperarte todo el tiempo, Onodera—

—Si estás cansado de esperarme, entonces no lo hagas— Protestaba y protestaba contra el agarre tosco de Takano, que respiraba por la nariz, que a su vez, aleteaba el puente de la nariz, significando que estaba furioso. —Yo también estoy cansado de esto!— Gritó frustrado bajando la cabeza, exhalando bocanadas de aire desde la boca.

—Qué has dicho?—

—Estoy cansando de esto, Takano-san— Dijo en tono exhausto. —Siempre me acosas en el trabajo y en mi departamento, siempre acorralándome como lo estás haciendo ahora!— Enseñó su brazo aprisionado por el momento. —No es justo cuando yo…— Se le fue la voz.

—Cuando yo qué?— Quiso saber, ejecutando una expresión suplicante, aligerando el agarre del antebrazo de Onodera. —Dime Ritsu!— Exigió.

—Cuando yo ya tengo a alguien más— Confesó encolerizado del rostro, sintiendo la temperatura subirle hasta la cabeza retumbándole el cerebro como si fuera un tambor.

Takano se paralizó, cambiando su soporífero semblante a uno obscurecido por la niebla que invadía sus sentimientos.

—Me gusta alguien más— Siguió Onodera. —Y no quiero que interfieras entre nosotros— Ordenó, logrando zafarse de Takano.

Por fortuna la oficina estaba vacía, significando que tenían la oficina para ellos solos. El silencio penetrante, incomodaba a Onodera, que esperaba algún tipo de reacción de Takano, quien no parecía moverse pronto.

—No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Takano-san— Agregó molesto. —Porque mis sentimientos no cambiarán por mucho que intentes obligarme a quererte—

Una cachetada aterrizó en su mejilla, provocando que el joven editor cayese al suelo con las hojas en blanco que usaría después.

—Eres un idiota!— Gritó furioso. —Cómo pudiste jugar conmigo así? Cuando sabes que yo te quiero, que te lo he dicho incontables veces y parecías corresponderme—

Onodera tumbado en el piso con las hojas encima, haciéndole contrapeso en el vientre. Se irguió de a poco, recuperando la postura y la confianza para seguir con lo que él mismo empezó. Era momento de resolver su conflicto con el pasado.

—Ese tipo en el que te has fijado romperá tu corazón— Proclamó desesperado, jalándose los cabellos con los dedos. —En cambio, yo jamás lastimaría tu corazón, yo siempre te cuidare y te tendré conmigo…— Se detuvo abruptamente.

Onodera contempló a su antiguo amor, ensimismado entre si continuar, pero el dolor de su mejilla ahuyentaba cualquier tipo de duda que usurpara su mente. Él le había pegado, cuando antes no lo hizo, advirtió no volver a caer tan fácilmente a los brazos de Takano como lo haría su yo del pasado.

Si no abría los ojos, no viviera tranquilo consigo mismo.

Ahora más que nada, los tenía muy abiertos.

—Yo solo te he querido a ti, Ritsu— Habló Takano, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se hizo entre los dos.

—Lo sé— Asintió, percatado de lo que diría. —Pero, no eres el que me hace feliz— Levantó los ojos, soportando el dolor de su mejilla. —Me hiciste feliz en el pasado, pero los tiempos cambian y nosotros también—

—Mentira!— Sacudió el pequeño cuerpo del editor, evidente señal de estar perdiendo los estribos de la conversación. —Eres el mismo Onodera Ritsu que yo conocí hace diez años, eres bastante malhumorado ahora, pero tu esencia no ha cambiado—

Era el colmo que recalcara su malhumor si se supone que lo quería tal como era.

—No puedo corresponderte!— Explicó. —Me estaría mintiendo a mi mismo si lo hiciera, además, él me hace feliz, Takano-san—

—Qué?— Su rostro se quedó estático.

—Él me hace feliz— Repitió seguro. —Me respeta cuando le digo que no, cosa que tu nunca entendiste por más que te lo decía.— Se alejó dos pasos de este. —Me trata bien y me cuidará muy bien en el futuro—

Takano soltó una risa histérica como si estuviera delirando, o esperando que lo que escuchaba fuera mentira.

Onodera se paralizó alarmado de la acción de su jefe y decidió que era momento de retirarse antes de que las cosas se agraviaran.

—Ah, entonces planeas estar con él en el futuro?— Habló riéndose.

—Sí— Respondió a la salida de la oficina. —Algún problema?— Encaró con los brazos extendidos de forma altanera.

—Me dejarás? Eh!— Gritó haciendo el mismo mecanismo que él hizo anteriormente.

—No, Takano-san— Dio la negativa con la cabeza. —Nunca fui tuyo—

—Ritsu!…— Soltó un alarido histérico.

—Y nunca seré tuyo— Dijo al final, cuando salía a través de la puerta dejando atrás el dolor y el recuerdo perturbante de su pasado en esa oficina.

Con la frente en alto se despidió para siempre de su cicatriz del pasado…

El nuevo Onodera Ritsu renació en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

**PD.** Este capítulo es un poco fuerte, y una disculpa si son fans de TakanoxRitsu no creo que les guste este capítulo.


	13. Celos de vacaciones?

**"Celos de vacaciones?"**

Los meses habían pasado como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando de lado el dolor y el orgullo que con tanto esmero había construido como barrera para alejar el fantasma de su yo anterior.

Aborreció los días en que fue inocente y torpe en el amor, pero ya no era ese niño de quince que se había enamorado de su "Senpai", sino un hombre vacío lleno de cicatrices permanentes en su pecho. Bueno, creía que eran permanentes, mas no obstante, no se había armado de valor para enfrentarse a sí mismo y ser libre de ataduras.

Ahora el nuevo Onodera Ritsu disfrutaba de un viaje en la playa en la isla de Jeju en compañía de su novio, con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días hasta el último minuto de su existencia.

Había renunciado a su trabajo en la editorial Marukawa y se transfirió a la editorial Onodera para tomar la batuta como el nuevo presidente de la editorial donde era el heredero original para liderar el negocio de su padre.

Reinaba con el brazo derecho y regañaba a los empleados con el brazo izquierdo. Integró en la editorial el departamento de edición de manga, como innovación y nuevas fuentes de empleo para aquellas personas que deseaban conocer de cerca los procesos de edición y elaboración de manga, además contaba con su novio para afrontarse a los obstáculos que se le presentaban en el camino y lo acompañaba en las buenas y en las malas.

—Ritsu— Le llamó Yukina, metido en el mar con la cabeza de fuera. —Ven a nadar, el agua está fabulosa— Lo invitó contento.

—No me gusta meterme al mar— Negó la invitación, arrimado en la hamaca, usando lentes de sol negros y un traje de baño azul con un tiburón en la esquina inferior izquierda.

—Vamos no me dejes solo— Hizo un puchero, metiendo su cabeza al mar.

—Nada solo— Refunfuñó quejumbroso. —No pienso meterme al agua—

De repente, Yukina sacó la cabeza y de paso el cuerpo entero, llamando la inmediata atención de las chicas que asistían a la playa con trajes de baño llamativos y prendas poco protectoras el cuerpo.

Onodera se irritó, pues con mucha razón porque las chicas hicieron hilera para verle y apreciar el cuerpo torneado del estudiante de pintura y novio de Ritsu.

El peso de su estómago se acrecentó cuando una chica le tocó ferozmente el bíceps y luego otra le sobó morbosamente el abdomen tonificado.

No solía guiarse por los impulsos de sus emociones, puesto a que lo consideraba como una acción poco valerosa y respetuosa para un hombre de su edad, pero el ver esa escena incómoda, lo sometió a una ceguera del juicio.

Caminó con pasos firmes en la arena, proponiéndose alejar a todas las mujeres que tenían a su novio en la mira. Cómo se atreven a hacer eso?

—No toquen con tanta confianza a mi novio!— Ordenó testarudo, el ceño fruncido postrado ferozmente en su rostro.

Yukina asombrado, abrió la boca de la misma sorpresa.

—Ritsu— Suspiró idiotizado.

Las mujeres se alejaron espantadas con el ceño fruncido de Onodera, que con tanta práctica ya le salía natural y no fallaba.

—Dijiste 'novio'!— Chilló de emoción, llevado por el momento abrazo efusivamente a Ritsu.

—Qué otra cosa querías que dijera?— Inquirió altanero.

—Me has hecho feliz!— Cantó amoroso, volando con el cuerpo de Onodera en sus brazos, se lo terminó por llevar al mar por muchas protestas que hizo este.

El comienzo de su historia apenas comenzaba.


	14. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**Versión Yukina.**

Las mañanas solían parecerle como ocasos cubiertos de un rojizo matiz que se coloraba con pequeños destellos de luz producidos por las gotas caídas del sol.

Estiró el brazo queriendo atrapar las gotas del sol que caían desde el cielo donde lentamente el paisaje cambiaba de color del rojizo a un amarillo naranja.

Sonrió de lado, al regresar su mano a su regazo, suspiró agradecido de poder tener una mejor vista desde su punto de estar.

Le costó trabajo y una inmensa carga de valor para haber dado el primer paso con ese hombre, sobre todo si era uno solitario y malhumorado.

Admitió que cuando lo vio por primera vez, sintió simpatía respecto a su aspecto físico atareado y su caminar tan despacio, debido a la inmensa carga laboral a la que probablemente lo sometían sin piedad.

Comenzó a verlo conforme iba a la librería Marimo, y con eso, florecieron lentamente aquellos sentimientos de afecto y amor por aquel hombre que asistía solo, solamente para ojear unas publicaciones para posteriormente retirarse. Así se mantuvo por meses, hasta que decidió acercarse a aquel espécimen extraño y a la vez inquietante.

Si no se quitaba la duda de encima, viviría arrepentido por no haberlo intentado.

El día para hablarle no fue específico, sino fue un día cualquiera y comoquiera que las cosas se dieran decidiría si era una mera ilusión o un sentimiento real y por tanto, seguiría acercándose hasta asegurarse que él se fijara en su persona.

Al conversar con el pequeño hombre de cabello castaño lacio, de ojos verdes y luminosos, tez blanca, mal alimentado, usando los mismos harapos del trabajo y de buen gusto por los libros.

Cuando conversó con el llamado "Onodera Ritsu" se dio cuenta que esos sentimientos que con tanto secreto guardaba, florecieron y aumentaron su intensidad muy al fondo de su ser.

Al principio, no fue fácil ganarse los afectos del joven editor.

Desde ganarse su confianza hasta lograr tenerlo entre sus brazos luego de escucharlo decirle sus sentimientos con la más pura intención de hacérselos llegar.

Ahora lo contemplaba desde su sillón en la ventana, con el pincel y la paleta en manos separadas, embelesado con la figura de su novio dormido en la cama de su departamento.

Su pequeño cuerpo respiraba tranquilamente, luciendo una expresión pacífica. No podía evitar sonreír de lo hermoso que parecía desde su lugar, notando unos mechones de pelo caérsele a los párpados, cubriéndolo de dulzura.

Inspirado en su hermoso rostro optó en pintar un retrato de su pareja, continuando enamorado de éste a pesar de los años que habían pasado encima de ellos sin perjudicar su relación que con tanto esmero y entusiasmo construyeron.

Sí, Masamune Takano estuvo insistiendo hasta el final en tener a Ritsu de su lado sin importarle si hería sus propios sentimientos, añadiéndole que le declaró la guerra por el corazón de Ritsu a sabiendas que ya lo tenía, aunque advertía no tenerlo siempre.

Le conmovió ver que Takano no se rendía por nada por el solo hecho de ansiar el amor del joven editor, pero él mismo fue quién acabó rotundamente con su jefe, así asumiendo su puesto como el presidente de la editorial Onodera.

Estaba en regocijo por saber que Ritsu lo eligió a pesar de las circunstancias que vivió.

Fueron a la isla de Jeju, conoció facetas distintas de su novio que no sabía que existían, descansaron de la inacabable lucha en que Takano los sometió, y por sobre todas las cosas en esas vacaciones se animó a tomarlo como suyo.

Onodera Ritsu se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él en las vacaciones, prometiéndole estar a su lado tanto en las buenas como en las malas, cuidarlo y respetarlo siempre, protegerlo y amarlo hasta el final.

Pudo haber muerto de alegría en ese momento.

Pintarlo esa mañana fue la culminación de su amor por Ritsu, proclamándolo como suyo a través de los óleos donde lo resguardaría en su memoria.

Ritsu lucía joven a pesar de tener treinta.

Echó una risita al oírlo decir "Yukina" desde su sueño y lo miró sonreír al decirlo.

De pronto, despertó bostezando y estirando sus brazos al aire, entrecerrando los ojos amodorrado.

—Buenos días, Ritsu— Dijo en un suspiro.

Este asintió, accionando otro bostezo.

—Buenos…días…— Otro bostezo se escapó de su boca.

Ritsu siempre era lento al despertar.

—Dormiste bien?— Preguntó, retomando la pintura.

—Si— Aseguró, levantando un brazo en alto como asentimiento. —Tú?— Lo ojeó, bostezando, estirando sus piernas a los lados.

—Bastante bien— Echó una risita traviesa.

Ritsu frunció el ceño, interesado en su repentina acción.

—Qué traes entre manos?— Dio unos pasos hacia él con sigilo.

—Nada relevante— Rió, pintando furiosamente.

Ritsu sin creerle nada, se asomó a ver lo que estaba haciendo sorprendiéndose al instante. Suspiró sorprendido, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

—Por qué?— Demandó saber, enrojecido hasta las orejas.

—Es una pintura del amor de mi vida— Inquirió de soslayo. —Acaso no puedo hacerlo?—

—Ha!— La boca se le cayó de la mandíbula, aparentemente no se la acababa como para accionar palabras audibles.

—Que lindo eres, Ritsu— Le robó un beso en lo que esperaba una respuesta de su novio.

—Déjame— Lo apuntó alarmado, tan rojo como un tomate. —Quita esa pintura de mi vista— Dijo en dramatismo, llevándose una mano a los ojos.

—Esta pintura es para mí— Reiteró apuntando a la pintura a medio terminar. —Para mirarte siempre— Lució una sonrisa bonachona.

El sonrojo violento de Ritsu no parecía quitarse de su rostro, bajó la mano de sus ojos con timidez.

—Para qué?— Preguntó en gesto interrogante, doblando las cejas. —Si ya con tenerme es suficiente—

Al finalizar la frase se escondió tímido detrás del sofá de la sala.

—No me mires!— Sentenció.

—Vuélvelo a decir— Dijo travieso, sin ocultar su risa. —Ritsu!—

—No te acerques— Ordenó intimidado por la fuerte presencia de Yukina, que se acercaba hacia él dando pasos agigantados en distintos puntos. —No te…— Se pausó ruborizado el tenerlo de frente, entreabriendo los labios dispuesto a besarlo.

Intercambiaron besos entre sonrisas, donde los tiernos momentos que compartían se flagelaban por debajo de su piel.

Sabiendo que su pequeño y tierno Ritsu le pertenecería por siempre.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

**PD.** Qué les ha parecido la historia? Espero y haya sido de su agrado. Pronto subiré una nueva historia, esperemos que sea de su agrado; la verdad no la quería terminar porque disfrute un montón escribirla, pero toda historia tiene su final.

Gracias por sus comentarios han sido de mucha ayuda, la verdad no esperaba que me comentaran porque no es RitsuxTakano, pero me dio mucho gusto a ver leído los comentarios. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
